My Beautiful Blonde
by Armelle Aquamar Eira
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang lelaki berpenampilan manis dipaksa kakak kembarnya untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan agar dapat tinggal di asrama biarawati, sedangkan sang kakak yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi pergi untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Pada suatu hari seorang manajer dari grup band yang sedang terkenal datang menemuinya untuk menyamar menjadi kakaknya dan menjadi bagian grup itu! BL!


Matahari semakin condong kearah barat, meninggalkan jejak-jejak orange di langit. Burung-burungpun mulai berterbangan untuk kembali ke sarangnya sedangkan hewan-hewan malam mulai keluar untuk mencari makanan. Di dalam sebuah taman bermain yang sepi, terlihatlah dua orang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang sedang bermain di ayunan yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Anak lelaki yang berambut blonde dengan riang bermain dengan ayunannya sedangkan anak lelaki yang berambut jingga hanya duduk diam memandangi kakinya.

"Naruto," panggil anak lelaki yang berambut orange. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi

SRAK

"ya, ada apa?" tanya si blonde sambil menghentikan ayunannya.

"Naruto, nii-chan ingin mengataan sesuatu," kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto serius.

*glek "y-ya katakan saja," balas Naruto gugup saat melihat tatapan kakaknya yang berubah serius.

"Naru, aku ingin pergi ke Konoha dan menggapai impian ku di sana," kata Kyuubi serius sambil melihat ke dalam mata biru Naruto.

"bo-bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Mata ruby milik Kyuubi melebar saat melihat jurus andalan adiknya. 'si-sial mata itu, tapi aku tidak boleh kalah,' dengan mengepalkan tangannya dia menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan. "tidak,"

"kenapa? Apa nii-chan tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

"aku menyayangi mu Naru-chan, kemu kan adikku satu-satunya," gumam Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto.

"ta-tapi,"

"shh~ sudah-sudah kalau kamu menolak kakak tidak akan pergi," kata Kyuubi menenagkan adiknya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, kakak pergi saja,"

"benarkah?"

"ya, kakak pergi saja aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

"hn, baiklah tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu lakukan untuk kakak,"

"apa itu?"

"nanti saat nii-chan pergi, kamu harus masuk ke gereja Uzushio dan menjadi biarawati perempuan," kata Kyuubi.

"eh?! Kenapa? Akukan laki-laki. Kenapa tidak menjadi biarawan saja?!" protes Naruto.

"lakukan saja, kamu sayang nii-chan kan," kata Kyuubi. "kalau sayang nii-chan kamu pasti akan menuruti kemauan nii-chan," kata Kyuubi pura-pura sedih.

"ba-baiklah aku akan menuruti kemauan nii-chan," kata Naruto. "aku janji dattebayo," lanjutnya saat melihat keraguan di muka kakaknya.

"terima kasih Naru, kakak sayang kamu," gumam Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto. 'maaf Naru, kakak terpaksa memasukan mu ke asrama biarawati. Habis kamu manis sih, bikin aku khawatir kalau meninggalkan mu sendiri, kalau kamu masuk asrama perempuan pun tidak aka nada yang curiga,' batin Kyuubi

"aku juga sayang nii-chan," gumam Naruto di sela-sela pelukannya. 'demi nii-chan, menyamar jadi peremuan pun aku rela,' batin Naruto.

"nah, ayo kita pulang," kata Kyuubi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "nanti malam kita akan makan ramen~" lanjut Kyuubi.

"yey~" seru Naruto gembira. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

**My Beautiful Blonde**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**He is Beautiful/You are Beautiful (Korean Drama)**

**My Beautiful Model © Yagami Rina**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**Summary:**

Uzumaki Naruto seorang lelaki berpenampilan manis dipaksa kakak kembarnya untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan agar dapat tinggal di asrama biarawati, sedangkan sang kakak yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi pergi untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Pada suatu hari seorang manajer dari grup band yang sedang terkenal datang menemuinya untuk menyamar menjadi kakaknya dan menjadi bagian grup itu! Bagaimanakah hari-hari Naruto dalam menjalani kegiatan sebagai personil band tersebut?

.

.

.

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

TENG…

TENG…

TENG…

Lonceng gereja sudah berdentang, para umat yang ingin mengikuti kebaktian sudah mulai memasuki gereja kecuali satu orang… ya dia adalah…

"minggir dasar author bodoh," teriak seorang biarawati sambil menendang author. "dasar, tidak tahu orang lagi buru-buru apa? Enak banget berdiri di tengah jalan sambil bercerita, memangnya jalan ini punya nenek moyangnya apa?" gerutu biarawati itu kesal sambil terus berlari.

Perkenalkan semua, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun sekarang aku memakai baju biarawati, namun aku merupakan lelaki tulen. Sudah empat tahun sejak kepergian kakakku, Kyuubi untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang artis dan berarti sudah empat tahun juga aku menjadi biarawati di gereja ini. hidup di gereja ini sangat menyenangkan. Orang-orangnya juga ramah terutama suster kepala yang sudah seperti nenekku sendiri. Walaupun hidup di sini menyenangkan, tapi aku cuma harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Hari ini, aku terpaksa berlari-lari ke gereja karena bangun kesiangan hah~ kadang aku heran, kenapa para biarawan dan biarawati di sini dapat bangun sangat pagi, aku saja yang sudah tinggal selama empat tahun di sini masih belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Baikalah sudah cukup perkenalannya aku harus terus berlari~

* * *

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di halaman Uzushio's church lalu turunlah seorang lelaki berambut keunguan dan memiliki gigi runcing seperti hiu. Lelaki itu mengunakan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam dan memegang sebuah botol minuman di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah foto lelaki berambut jingga panjang.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi," gumam pemuda itu sambil melihat foto tersebut.

FLASHBACK

Teriakan penggemar mengiringi turunnya ketiga orang anggota grup A. .

"pertunjukan yang bagus," kata seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bergigi runcing.

"terima kasih, Sui" balas seorang pemuda manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"baiklah ayo kita pulang," kata pemuda bernama Sui itu.

"HOOOOOOIIIIIII! SUIIIIII!" teriak seseorang.

"ada ap-"

BRUG

"hehehe gomen ne Sui,"

Saat pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu ingin membalikan badannya, dia ditabrak oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya sehingga menyebabkan dia jatuh terduduk.

"Jiraiya-san ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"oh, ya kamu disuruh presiden untuk mencari seorang pemuda bernama Kyuubi," bisik Jiraiya. "dan ini foto orang itu," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan selembar foto ke tangan Suigetsu. "dan juga ini kunci mobilmu,"

"un-untuk apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"tentu saja untuk pergi mencarinya,"

"sekarang?"

"tidak, minggu depan," jawab Jiraiya. "tentu saja SEKARANG bodoh!" teriaknya kepada Suigetsu hingga menyebabkan Sui langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. "dan jangan kembali sebelum menemukannya," teriaknya lagi.

"em~ direktur Jiraiya," panggil seseorang.

"ada apa Kiba?" tanya Jiraiya kepada pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Suigetsu mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya polos.

"em~ itu… ah! Dia ingin pergi mencari jamur matsutake," jawabnya gugup.

"oh~ SUI BAWA YANG BANYAK YA!" teriak Kiba kepada mobil yang semakin menjauh.

"apa yang 'bawa yang banyak'?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Kiba.

"ah Neji, Sui lagi pergi mencari jamur matsutake," jawab Kiba semangat

'jamur matsutake?' batin Neji bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya ini kan masih musim semi*.

"NEJI~ AYO PULANG~" teriak Kiba dari samping mobil.

'ah sudahlah mungkin salah dengar' batin Neji sambil berjalan menuju mobil.

FLASHBACK END

"hah~ dimana orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu?" ucap Suigetsu frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. saat sedang asik mengacak rambutnya lewatlah seorang biarawati didepannya.

WUSH

"eh, tunggu sepertinya dia mirip seseorang," gumamnya saat melihat biarawati itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia lagsung melihat foto yang ada di tangannya. "akhirnya kutemukan kau Uzumaki Kyuubi," gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang. "tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau dia seorang perempuan? Ah sudahlah yang penting harus kukejar sekarang," lalu Suigetsu mulai berlari untuk mengejar biarawati yang dikiranya adalah Kyuubi.

TBC

*Jamur matsutake merupakan sebuah jamur langka yang biasanya dicari di dalam hutan pinus yang berada di wilayah beriklim sejuk. Biasanya jamur ini dipanen pada musim gugur. Jamur ini memiliki wangi harum yang kuat, dan dimakan setelah dipanggang sedikit di atas api, ditanak bersama beras menjadi nasi matsutake (matsutake gohan), dan sebagai campuran dobinmushi (sup dalam teko).

A/N: halo semua^^/

Eira kembali lagi nih dengan membawa fic terbaru yang terinspirasi dari komik My Beautiful Model dan drama Korea He Is Beautiful. Sebenarnya cerita ini pertama kali terinspirasi dari komik tapi saat kuceritakan ke temanku dia langsung bilang "cerita itu seperti drama He Is Beautiful deh," lalu aku yang penasaran pun langsung meminjam kasetnya dan jadilah cerita ini yang^^

Yah walaupun cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik dan drama tapi akan Eira ushakan untuk tidak menyamai cerita aslinya.

So,

Mind to review?


End file.
